


A Dream Come True

by CheeseToast99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Relationships, Femdom, Femsub, Fight Sex, Flirting, Fondling, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Play, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsunderes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseToast99/pseuds/CheeseToast99
Summary: Rich men and women would pay you to indulge their fantasies but instead, they would meet their end. By lulling them to sleep you could enter their dreams and at that point they were helpless. That, was your Nen ability, Dream Weaver. Killing someone in their dream would cause their physical body to have a heart attack. It was the perfect crime because it didn’t seem like a crime at all. The authorities were left scratching their heads at how a perfectly healthy person died of a heart attack. With Dream Weaver, you always made some serious money. Whatever they paid you, plus whatever you could steal from them. You became infamous but not quite as infamous as the Phantom Troupe. Your skills could be of use to them and you were a specialist, which meant your ability was unique to you.(After Pakunoda’s death you were recruited to be her replacement and became Machi’s lover. You discover Machi’s long term crush on the boss seeing into her dreams and deepest fantasies. When Chrollo returns an opportunity presents itself to indulge her fantasies, yours, and his.)
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Machi, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. The Cruel Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, I'm so grateful for all the attention my fanfictions are getting. Thank you for all the views, kudos, and comments on my previous stories, particularly the Kurapika one. You guys seemed to really like that one! It took a lot of work and because of that, I decided to write something less plot heavy this time. This is just a fun little self indulgent polyamory piece featuring Machi and Chrollo. I love Machi, she's my favorite female of the group and I noticed she doesn't have many fics. This is an LGBTQ friendly piece since I portray Machi and the Reader as bisexual females. I wish the girls got some more love <3
> 
> Let me know if you want to see another Machi or Chrollo story or have any fic requests in mind.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or the characters. All rights are reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi.
> 
> There is sexual content, semi-graphic depictions of sex, polyamory, power play, threats of violence, and references to killing. If any of that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it.

Machi was feisty, unapproachable, and sometimes just plain rude but that’s exactly what you liked about her. She was challenging and probably the most intriguing of all the Spiders. She never talked about herself and kept her emotions under tight lock and key. You were recruited to replaced one of the most beloved members of the Phantom Troupe. Pakunoda was her name and she died staying loyal to their boss, Chrollo Lucilfer. You hadn't had the pleasure of meeting him yet because of the conflict that took place before your arrival. 

They gave you a brief rundown of what happened with the chain user and then before you knew it you were in a video game. Turns out it wasn't actually a game after all. It was difficult to get to know the members of the troupe. It was your understanding that some of these people knew each other for years, probably since childhood. There was an intense loyalty among them that could not be broken. Kalluto and you were the two newest members currently.

The members seemed to like Kalluto more than they liked you. Perhaps it was because he didn't draw much attention to himself. That wouldn't work for you since you craved attention. You figured the best way to break the ice was to flirt. You were not a shy person whatsoever and your clothing choices conveyed that as well. Your predecessor was also a well endowed woman so you had that in common with her at least. 

When you first got your spider tattoo you chose to place it between your breasts. Originally, Feitan was going to do the tattoo work but upon learning of your placement he gave the job to Machi. 

“Aw, are you shy?” you teased the short man. “Too embarrassed?”  
“You do not want to make me angry…”  
“Or what?”  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” Machi coldly warned you. “We can’t kill one another but that doesn't mean you won’t suffer…”  
“Aw, I was only kidding…” you smiled.  
“Tch. Annoying…” 

Feitan gave you the side eye before leaving the room. Machi got the necessary equipment to give you the tattoo. Feitan was the artist of the group but Machi knew the spider pattern by heart. This wouldn't be hard to do. While she prepared the tattoo needle you removed your top. Your bra didn’t leave much to the imagination and you knew it. You sat down in the chair and laid back with your arms behind your head still with that obnoxious smirk on your face. Raising your arms only worked to highlight your chest. Machi glanced at you half annoyed with your willingness to show off. To be fair… They were quite impressive. Even she had to admit that… Not that she would. 

“Wanna take a picture?” you joked. “It will last longer.”  
“If you’re trying to get us to ‘like’ you, you’re failing.”  
“Aw, you don’t like me either?”  
“You’re an idiot.”  
“And you’re mean.” 

Machi started the tattoo without warning you about the pain. If you couldn't handle a little prick from the needle you had no place in the Phantom Troupe. She was focused on the tattoo. Her expression was serious as it always was.

“You’re getting Paku’s number,” Machi informed you. “If you disgrace it by betraying us, I’ll kill you myself…”  
“I think I’d be perfectly fine with that.”  
Machi glanced up at you for a moment with an icy stare that showed she meant it. You felt a chill down your spine that excited you. 

“You remind me of someone,” Machi said. “And he was an idiot too.”  
“Oh?”  
“That’s why I’m warning you…”  
“I get it,” you said catching on to who Machi was referring to. “But just because we’re alike doesn't mean we’re the same. I think it’s foolish to throw away an opportunity like this. You guys are on the A-list in the criminal underworld. Everyone shivers just by hearing ‘The Phantom Troupe.’ I guess that’s how I know I’ve really made it…” 

Machi didn't say a word nor did her facial expression change but she appreciated that. On the inside, she was glad to hear you praise the group. Recently, the group suffered a few losses but they weren't dead. The Spider would continue to thrive and live on. They just needed their boss to return… She needed him to return. 

“So what’s your boss like?” you asked as if you read her mind.  
“…”  
“Is he strong and powerful?”  
“…”  
“Is he hot?”  
“Do you ever shut up?” Machi snapped coldly.  
“Excuse me for being curious…”  
“And he’s our boss… You’re one of us now.”  
“So, It’s official, huh?”  
“It will be when this tattoo is complete.” 

Since that day you were one of them. In truth, you were a bit of a fan of The Phantom Troupe. They were so threatening they made the mafia community shit themselves and oh the stunts they pulled! Before the troupe, you had a bit of a business… You could call it a service. Rich men and women would pay you to indulge their fantasies but instead, they would meet their end. By lulling them to sleep you could enter their dreams and at that point they were helpless. That, was your Nen ability, Dream Weaver. 

Killing someone in their dream would cause their physical body to have a heart attack. It was the perfect crime because it didn’t seem like a crime at all. The authorities were left scratching their heads at how a perfectly healthy person died of a heart attack. With Dream Weaver, you always made some serious money. Whatever they paid you, plus whatever you could steal from them. You became infamous but not quite as infamous as the Phantom Troupe. Your skills could be of use to them and you were a specialist, which meant your ability was unique to you.

The troupe had strange dreams… The dreams weren't odd per se but they weren't what you expected from them. Shizuku dreamed she was a goldfish and while that was a boring dream it revealed to you she was empty headed. Phinks dreamed he was a baseball player winding his arm up to throw the greatest pitch ever thrown. Throwing the ball it ripped right through the player on the opposite team killing him. He was naturally aggressive but you already knew that, still there was a tinge of childishness to his dream. 

These dreams didn't interest you at all but Machi’s dreams did. She dreamed about the boss… a lot. Perhaps it was because he was currently absent but he was all she could think about. Some of the dreams were fragments of memories and others were sexual fantasies. One thing was clear, she had feelings for him. Feelings she would never admit to anyone. She missed him a great deal. Learning Machi’s secret would provide a lot of entrainment for you. 

A few days later you knocked on her door and she told you to go away. Entering anyway you smirked and confronted her on her secret. Machi was on her bed sewing a tear in one of her garments. 

“I know you got a little crush on the boss~”  
“Don’t say something so stupid,” she retorted.  
“Heh, that’s so cute…”  
“What would make you think that?”  
“I saw it in your dreams.”  
“Stay out of my dreams,” she snapped. “Or else.”  
“You have quite the imagination…”  
“Shut up.”  
“Does he know?”  
“Do I have to shut you up myself?”  
“Well, I think I’d like that.” 

Machi threw a sewing needle that just grazed your cheek. Some blood dripped down the small cut. Swiping your thumb over the cut you licked your thumb seductively. 

“I’ll sew your mouth shut…”  
“Are you sure you wanna do that?” 

You and Machi began a fight and she pinned you down with all of her strength. She was still the strongest female member in the Phantom Troupe. You were strong but you relied more on skill, stealth, and intelligence rather than brute strength. You could certainly beat Shizuku in an arm wrestling match but Machi was a different story. She looked down at you while you purposely wiggled around. Being underneath such a sharp gaze stirred up some excitement. 

“It’s pointless,” she said.  
“Heh, you really got me…” 

Machi eyed you coldly as you acted as if you were totally helpless. Loosening her grip you took the opportunity to flip you both. Now, you pinned her down with a smirk. 

“What was that about sewing my mouth shut?” 

Machi gave you an icy death stare and was just about to knee you right in the gut. She froze when you brought your lips close to hers. You licked your lips seductively and right before pressing them to hers you pulled back with a smirk. She furrowed her brow at the anti-climatic ending to your fight. 

“What the hell was that?”  
“Aw, you almost sound disappointed,” you teased. “If you want me, come get me.” 

You got up and ran your hands through your hair before turning with a wink. You approached the door and suddenly you were stuck in place. Nen threads prevented you from moving forward. Machi stayed silent but maintained her icy glare.

“Did I say you could leave?”  
“Hmm?” 

You waited with great anticipation to see where this would go. Machi approached you and released you from the Nen threads. Almost instantly she pushed you against the door with one strong push. She might have been small but she was assertive. This time, you would play the submissive role. You enjoyed playing both the dominant and the submissive role. It all depended on your partner. With Machi, it would be fun to let her take the lead. After kissing each other passionately Machi put her hands underneath your shirt and fondled your breasts. You wondered how long she’s been wanting to touch you like this. You removed your shirt for her viewing pleasuring. Eventually, her garments came off as well. 

This was just the beginning of your nights together. The phantom troupe was busy, especially with some biological abomination threatening Meteor City. You didn't have any part in that mess. You stuck with Machi and when you had a moment or two you helped fulfill her fantasies. She tried to keep her ‘relationship’ with you from the other members. Probably to spare herself from stupid comments or questions. That didn't stop you from trying to steal a kiss during a mission or ‘accidentally’ letting your hand slide down her backside. When the others were nearby she would grab your wrist with bruising strength, squeezing as a warning. If you weren't careful you might lose that hand… Oh well! 

Some of the members were either completely oblivious or they just didn't care. One member who seemed to catch on was Nobunaga. He raised his eyebrow at how you two were always together. Sometimes you returned with your hair tossed around as if you were in a fight. He didn't say a word about it. It wasn't any of his business. Actually, it was a good thing that Machi had something to get her mind off of the boss. It didn't seem like it, but she did care about the members of the troupe a great deal. Uvogin’s death was devastating to everyone, she mourned for Pakunoda, no one knew what she felt for Hisoka, and you already knew she cared deeply for Chrollo. Maybe a little distraction was just what she needed. 

Soon, he returned. The troupe’s leader returned to them free of Kurapika’s curse. He was able to use Nen but most importantly he could be near the members of the troupe again. Everyone was happy to see him again, especially Machi. The troupe’s current hideout was an abandoned estate out in the middle of nowhere. The view was beautiful but the wildlife and bandits lurking around could be so unforgiving. None of that would be a problem for the Spiders. There were enough rooms for each member and then some. It was a nice place to call ‘home’ for now. The troupe changed their hideouts often to avoid being discovered. Right now, there were a few people who wanted a piece of them. 

Chrollo briefly explained that he was exorcised and now was being pursued by Hisoka. Some of the members expressed their desire to kill Hisoka but Chrollo warned them to not do anything rash or without his say. This was the first time you were seeing him in the flesh. You saw glimpses of him from Machi’s dreams but dreams and reality were very different things. He truly was a beautiful man. You glanced at Machi and noticed her hanging onto every word of his. Then he approached you to introduce himself. 

“I understand you are our newest member. I trust you know who I am.”  
“Hmm… Let’s see… You’re the pizza delivery guy, right?” 

Machi gave you such a glare that you would have been dead if that was one of her abilities. She wasn't the only one who didn't appreciate that. The other members glared at you less than amused. 

“Sorry about her,” Nobunaga apologized for you. “Looks like we found another one who thinks they’re real funny…”  
“If she is capable and understands the ways of the Spider that is all that matters,” Chrollo turned to the rest of the group. “Tomorrow, we will discuss our plans going forward. I have some things to say but I will hold onto it for our meeting. If you don’t mind, I’ll be taking the remainder of the evening to rest. If you need me, I will be in my room. If it is urgent, come find me. If it is not, save it for tomorrow’s meeting.” 

The members of the Troupe acknowledged what Chrollo had to say. He left the group as the members dispersed. You watched him walk away and Machi watched you watching him. She could tell you were thinking all sorts of lewd thoughts. 

“Now I get why you wanna screw him,” you teased Machi.  
“I don’t.”  
“I do,” you smirked.  
“Tch. You have no shame.”  
“I’m not the one having wet dreams about him.”  
“Stay out of my dreams,” Machi warned you again. “I won’t tell you again.”  
“Alright, alright… I promise, don’t worry.” 

You smiled innocently while Machi gave you another cold stare before leaving you. You enjoyed spending time with her but this boss of yours intrigued you. He was fascinating, handsome, and powerful. You wanted to know more about him and so you decided to pay him a visit later that evening.


	2. The Head of The Spider

Stealth was your specialty so it was easy to get to Chrollo’s room without being seen by the others. Naturally, the master bedroom was reserved for him. He didn't ask for it but the members gave it to him out of respect. You knocked on the door saying you had some ‘urgent business’ but there was no answer. Opening the door you saw the room was empty. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” a familiar voice barked. 

You turned around with a smile recognizing the beautiful bite in the voice of your lover. You put your hands up feigning innocence. 

“I just came to say hi.”  
“Leave,” Machi demanded.  
“Oh wow, so protective… This is more than a crush. You’re in love~”  
“…”  
“I should mention that to him…”  
“Don’t you dare bother him with this nonsense.”  
“Sorry, I can’t help what slips out…”  
“I should have sewed your mouth when I had the chance…”  
“But you didn’t.” 

At an incredible speed, Machi began throwing punches as you jumped back avoiding them. Machi attempted to kick you you ducked causing her to kick a lamp instead. That lamp was left in pieces and she was even fiercer than usual. Machi really was protective over this man. You couldn't help but find it cute and continue to tease her throughout the fight. Eventually, your struggle with Machi evolved into a romantic tussle as it always did. Machi firmly pinned you down on Chrollo’s bed with your arms held above your head. 

“Heh, you got me again…”  
“I told you to leave.”  
“But what if both stayed?”  
“Excuse me?”

You took the opportunity to kiss her and she gripped your wrists tighter holding you in place. You pulled back and after a moment of enduring her cold stare, she kissed you back. What was supposed to be a quick passionate moment turned into something much more intimate.

Chrollo returned from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and held a book in his hand. Having been in the East for some time and then evading Hisoka he hadn't had a chance for a nice warm bath. Nothing complemented a warm bath like a good book. Add a bottle of wine and he’d be set for a date with himself. Instead, he found you and Machi in his bed kissing feverishly and fighting for control. Machi was able to tear your shirt off exposing your bra and spider tattoo as you tugged at her sash trying to rip it off. 

By pulling the sash off her short sleeved Uwagi it became a jacket which slung off her shoulders. Unlike you, she didn't wear a bra. She wasn’t exactly flat chested but she was small enough to get away with doing that. Chrollo stood in the doorway watching the steamy spectacle take place on his bed. He didn't say a word nor did he leave. It was his room after all. He simply waited for both of you to realize he was there. Machi caught sight of him in the corner of her eye and pushed you away. She immediately covered her chest with her Uwagi and her face turned bright red.

“Hey boss, didn't see you there…” you grinned proudly.  
“…”  
“Like what you see?”  
“Actually, I prefer to read my erotica,” Chrollo said casually walking towards his bed and laid down. Now in a comfortable position, he opened the book. “And speaking of reading I was hoping to do that before going to bed, if you don’t mind.”

Chrollo portrayed disinterest but you knew better. Both you and Machi were attractive women. He wouldn't be able to ignore you two for long.

“Heh, you’re such a nerd,” you teased Chrollo. “I bet you’re still a virgin.”  
“Watch it,” Machi warned you sharply. “Just because you’re one of us now doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want.”  
“I’ll let it slide because you’re new but you will show me respect as the others do,” Chrollo said calmly reading his book. “I don’t play favorites.”  
“Would you punish me?” you teased.  
“If I had to, but it wouldn't be anything you would enjoy.”

You smiled at the threat and came closer to Chrollo who was still reading. He didn't look at you for even a second. Machi was right behind you ready to pounce if you tried anything stupid. 

“It would be funny if you were a virgin,” you continued to tease him.  
“And why would that be funny?”  
“Because you’re the big bad boss, duh.”  
“What does my power and status have to do with my sexual experience?”  
“Well—”  
“You assume a powerful person is naturally promiscuous?” Chrollo casually flipped the page. “That isn't always the case. Personally, I believe one thing has nothing to do with the other. I will admit, I have used my appearance to my advantage but I do not whore myself out to just anyone.”  
“You’re kinda killing the mood,” you joked.  
“I’m making a point but your assumption intrigues me.” 

Chrollo closed his book and set it on the bedside table. Turning back towards you he looked directly into your eyes. What an intimidating gaze it was. It was as if he looking into your soul.

“Is the fact that I’m the head arousing to you?” he asked you abruptly.  
“Obviously.”  
“How about you, Machi?” 

Machi looked to the side avoiding his gaze and the question. He smiled at her sheepish reaction which gave him his answer. 

“You’ve gotten shy,” Chrollo half joked. “That isn't like you.”  
“Tch. Don’t ask a dumb question… Boss.” 

Chrollo chuckled softly putting a hand over his mouth. She glanced at him for a moment and then looked away again. He pondered and then resumed his relaxed position.

“Unfortunately, I am tired. I don’t feel like being in charge right now… If you two were expecting me to fulfill some sort of domination fantasy you will be disappointed.”  
“Don’t worry, boss,” you said. “We’ll take care of you…”  
“Both of you?” 

Machi took a moment to think and then realized an opportunity like this may never happen again. She remained looking to the side and nodded.

“You do deserve a break…” Machi said quietly.  
“Fine then. Do what you want.” 

You were so happy to hear that and took your place at his side. Pulling the collar of the bathrobe to his shoulder you began to kiss his neck as your other hand ventured to his toned chest.

“Follow my lead,” you said to Machi smirking.  
“I don’t need you telling me what to do.”

Chrollo was relieved to allow himself to be dominated for a moment. It was a misconception that powerful men wanted to be powerful all the time. That wasn't the case. There was actually something freeing about playing the submissive role for once. He trusted Machi and as for you… Well, you just wanted to have your fun. Both him and Machi were stronger than you yet they let you have your way. It was just a matter of how long they would let you have control for. 

You continued to kiss Chrollo’s neck and even experimented with biting but received no reaction to the pain. You were deliberately trying to create a bruise as Machi sat on her knees between his legs and undid the belt on his bathrobe. Despite his incredible composure, she discovered that he was more into this than he let on. That was just like him. What an incredible actor he was. He had never behaved desperately in his life and he wasn't about to start now. Even if he wanted this badly he would not give you or Machi the satisfaction of knowing it. He had nerves of steel, after all. You were determined to break your strong leader by the end of the night with Machi’s help. You pulled away from him as Machi lowered her head and got to work. You smirked and watched his facial expressions carefully. 

So far, there was no change in his expression but he did place a hand on Machi’s messy hair. He gripped her hair but didn't push down. 

“How’s that, boss?” you teased him. “Is she doing a good job?”  
“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to make yourself useful?”  
“Hmm? I thought you preferred your books?” you teased. “Books are better right?”  
“Get over here… Now.” 

His exertion of power aroused you. You could tell it had a similar effect on Machi as you swore you heard a stifled moan from her. She would be so embarrassed about that! However, now wasn't the time to tease her. You didn't want to keep your boss waiting too long… Or maybe you did. You slowly removed the rest of your clothing testing his patience and composure. You made a show of it and Chrollo watched you until he was close. His attention returned to Machi and he gave her hair a slight tug upward but not hard enough to hurt. 

“That’s enough.”

Machi nodded and looked away still a little embarrassed by what was occurring. Chrollo’s hand went from the top of her head to the side of her face and down to her chin. He turned her head back towards him and offered a slight smile while swiping away some drool with his thumb. 

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” he assured her.  
“I’m not.”  
“Allow me to return the favor then.” 

Chrollo gestured Machi to come towards him and she climbed on top of him. Before doing anything else they kissed as if they were waiting a long time for this. It was passionate and full of love. When Machi kissed you it was passionate too but this was different. It was a long suppressed desire finally coming to fruition. It was exciting to see both of them indulge each other. 

“You took my spot,” you jokingly complained to Machi.  
“You took too long,” Chrollo broke away for a moment and answered for her. “Get over there.”  
“Heh, alright… That works too…”

Switching with Machi you had the bottom half of him to yourself. At this point, you were slick enough to attempt to lower yourself onto him. You decided to give them a second before attempting it. For now, you leisurely pleasured yourself keeping your eyes on them. Chrollo helped Machi out of her Uwagi, shorts, and underwear. He whispered something dirty in her ear that you couldn't hear. All you knew was it was enough to make her turn red again. 

Machi portioned herself over him and he fingered her briefly before letting his mouth do the work. Well, that was certainly sexy. If you weren't aroused before you definitely were now. You knew it was time and so you lowered yourself onto Chrollo. He let out a grunt from the initial feeling but that was the most you were able to pull out of him so far. On the other hand, Machi was making all sorts of sound she normally would never make. Either he was gifted with his tongue or she wanted this for a while, based on her dreams it was the latter. Although it was entirely possible that he still was gifted. 

Meanwhile below the master bedroom was the common room where Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark currently were. The old ceiling creaked and some debris fell which Feitan avoided by opening his umbrella. The creaking above was followed by low groans. 

“Is this place haunted?” Shalnark asked.  
“No,” Feitan responded.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Not ghosts.”  
“Oh yeah?” Phinks challenged him. “Well who the hell is making all that—“ 

Machi moaned Chrollo’s name and their eyes widened simultaneously. All three of them silently looked at each other and your voice harmonized with Machi’s moans. Phinks and Shalnark both had a light pink dust on their cheeks but Feitan did not. 

“T-That’s rest!?” Phinks shouted.  
“The boss said not to bother him unless it was urgent…” Feitan reminded him.  
“Um… Let’s pretend we never heard anything,” Shalnark stated. “Or things are gonna be awkward tomorrow…”  
“Yeah, whatever… Let’s go take a walk or something.”  
“Good idea.” 

Phinks and Shalnark made their way out of the common room but then paused. They looked back at Feitan who hadn't moved yet. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Phinks question him.  
“I want to see if they are screams of pleasure or pain… Or both.”  
“LET’S GO!”

Phinks and Shalnark dragged Feitan out of the common room. They agreed that they never heard anything and wouldn't bring it up to you, Machi, and especially Chrollo. It was really none of their business but it was surprising. 

Back in the master bedroom Machi finally reached an orgasm and let out one last loud moan. As soon as her orgasm passed Machi got off him but remained on the bed. She put her knees up and wrapped her arms loosely around them. Her head rested on the back of the headboard as she sat in silence watching you ride the boss. Now that Machi was finished Chrollo was able to focus all of his attention on you. You bounced with vigor but the expression on his face was that of boredom. 

“Is this the best you can do?” Chrollo egged you on.  
“Tch.”  
“And to think you were teasing me for being inexperienced… I suppose that was all talk.”  
“S-Shut up…” 

It was frustrating not being able to get the reaction that you so desired out of him. He was nearly unbreakable. You increased your pace but that only got you closer to your orgasm. His expression didn't change and it was infuriating. You wanted him to fall apart first!

“I’m not impressed,” Chrollo taunted you.

You gritted your teeth and came to a complete stop while breathing heavily. All this work and still nothing. Suddenly, Chrollo held your hips firmly and thrusted upward fiercely which hurt. Machi smirked knowing the boss was going to make regret everything you previously said. He was closer than he let on but he couldn't let you off easy. He remained beneath you, continuously thrusting upward roughly and let gravity do the rest. 

All you could think was… This was fantastic! When the pain subsided the pleasure took over. If this was ‘punishment’ you would be on your worst behavior from now on. You reached an orgasm rather quickly and let out a moan that was more like a whine. Chrollo didn't last long after that and reached his orgasm as well. Soon after release Chrollo closed his eyes and stilled completely. You removed yourself from him and rolled over to the side. 

“Heh, you showed me, huh?”  
“…”  
“But I don’t think I learned my lesson yet…”  
“…”  
“Boss?” 

You peaked over your shoulder and found him with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with the steady rhythm of his breathing. His black hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead where his cross tattoo was and both of his arms were sprawled out. 

“He fell asleep?”  
“Hisoka has been chasing him constantly,” Machi answered. “Of course he fell asleep.”  
“Is the boss afraid of him?”  
“Of course not,” she snapped. “He’s not worth his time.” 

Machi pulled the covers up for him and readjusted his head making sure the pillow cradled him. She didn't want him to wake up with any neck pain. Looking at him now… He looked so sweet and so satisfied. 

“You know, he’s kind of adorable like that…”  
“You got lucky,” Machi said coldly. “He was too exhausted to really let you have it… At full power, you would have been destroyed.”  
“That sounds promising… Oh well, there’s always next time.”  
“Tch. Idiot…”  
“Heh, so did you have fun?”  
“My fun wasn't important," Machi stated. "I’m glad we gave him some relief for a moment… He does a lot for us… All of us.” 

Machi searched for her garments and started to gather them. You smiled a bit, happy that she finally fulfilled her fantasy. 

“You really love him, huh?”  
“…”  
“You should tell him.”  
“Feelings will create unnecessary complications. Besides, he isn't stupid. He knows.”  
“He knows? How do you know he knows?”  
“I have a feeling…”  
“One of your hunches?”  
“It’s more than that… It was the way he looked at me.”

You thought about it for a moment and Machi was right. He caressed her in a way he didn't caress you. With you, it was purely sexual but with her, it was more than that. Machi started to get dressed but you stopped her.

“You know, we don’t have to go yet.”  
“Leave him alone already.”  
“Come on, just a little longer…”  
“If you wake him up I swear—”

You got under the covers making yourself comfortable. Chrollo subconsciously slung an arm around you. Machi crossed her arms and gave you a cold stare as she always did. 

“Machi…” Chrollo softly said in his sleep immediately melting her icy disposition. 

She was surprised to hear him say her name and with that, she decided to stay, just this once. Machi took off the Uwagi she just put on and got into bed on the opposite side. Aside from the sex, this was the closest she has ever been to him. She listened to his heartbeat as he slung an arm around her as well. Eventually, Machi fell asleep and so did you. It was always a nice thing when dreams became reality. The question now was would this continue or was it a one time thing? 

The next day early in the morning Chrollo awoke and attempted to remove himself from the bed without waking both you and Machi. That was nearly impossible since you three were entangled together. Both of you sat up at the same time but Machi stayed quiet. If only you could keep your big mouth shut.

“Good morning... Do you remember what happened?” you teased Chrollo.  
“I wasn't intoxicated. Of course, I remember.”  
“Well, do you wanna do it again? Like now?” 

Machi glared at you annoyed and Chrollo got up retrieving his clothing which he neatly folded before bathing. He gave your question some thought as he put his pants back on. It was more of a joke but you were glad to see he was considering it. 

“Once in a while we can come together in this way, but don’t allow your feelings to cloud your judgment. That goes for both of you.”  
“Are you sure?” Machi questioned him almost surprised.  
“I suppose it’s only human to indulge in our natural urges and desires. I don’t mind fulfilling those urges but I’d like to keep feelings out of it,” he looked at Machi. “I assume you understand why…”  
“I know,” she responded.  
“Should my life be in danger again you have to be willing to make the decision that is best for the Spider.”  
“You talk about ‘the Spider’ like it’s its an entity,” you commented.  
“It is. I made it that way. If I cease to exist the Spider will live on. I don't matter but my vision does. That is why I don’t want my members to get overly attached to me. The head can always be replaced.” 

Chrollo threw on his large fur collar leather coat and Machi nodded in agreement with him, although you could tell she was sad about that. She got out of bed and began to dress again. The air was tense and they both avoided eye contact with each other. You almost felt sorry for them. At least the three of you could physically pleasure each other from time to time.

“So, when’s the next session, Boss?” you asked Chrollo.  
“When we have the time to partake in such self indulgent activities,” Chrollo slicked his hair back. “Now, we have work to do. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes for our meeting.”

You got up and began to retrieve your clothing while Chrollo walked towards the door. He paused for a moment looking back at you while Machi tied her sash. 

“Oh, and you will be in charge of polishing all the equipment. You will also be doing the laundry and cleaning the toilets.”  
“But—“  
“That wasn't your punishment, this is. I told you it wouldn't be something you would enjoy. My authority is absolute, understand that.”  
“Ugh…”  
“Welcome to The Phantom Troupe.” 

And with that Chrollo fell right back into his role as the leader. That was so unfair! You figured he was trying to show you who was boss, damn him. When Chrollo left you were alone with Machi again. 

“I told you to watch your mouth,” Machi said.  
“Well, I didn't think he’d actually punish me…”  
“Here’s a tip, don’t test him.”  
“Whatever, I don’t have any regrets!”  
“...”  
“What about you?”  
“What about me?” she retorted.  
“Do you regret anything?”  
“No. He’s right, we can’t let feelings get in the way. This is good enough… I look forward to it.”  
“And you know I’m always available when you feel a little lonely, right?”  
“Hmph.” 

Machi still acted like you were a mere annoyance. Once you were done dressing you came behind her reassuring her you would give her all the attention she needed even if Chrollo couldn’t. A very slight smile came across her lips and she tried her hardest to hide it from you. 

You teased her for it and quickly kissed her on the lips before heading downstairs. Machi joined you downstairs and prepared herself for the meeting. You, Machi, and Chrollo agreed that business and pleasure would be kept separate. For a short amount of time, the three of you would be able to give way to your needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Fun fact, I'm actually not a smut writer so this was something new for me to try. I hope it was hot enough lol. I did try to weave in a mini plot there regarding Machi and Chrollo's feelings. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! :) If you like my writing check out my other works and future stories.


End file.
